tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clash at Hiroshima: Seth Robinson (Post-Ascension) vs Hamumu (Absolute Evisceration Form III: Ultimate Requisite Jurisdiction)
"So, Seth. It appears that you've achieved godsend... But tell me, have you heard of the tale of the mortal who could defeat a god? Let me show you what I mean!" This fight lasted 15 episodes, and was depicted on episodes 7452 to 7466. This fight is one of the more serious fights of the series and regarded by fans to be "emotional". Setting Seth was chillin fr with his beloved Jupiter Moon Wife, Akiko Robinson, and out of the blue, Hamumu recreated the atomic explosion that was previously done by the United States in 1945 during World War II, by merely landing on the ground. Hamumu confronts Seth at his palace of divinity. "Seth, I've come to take back what you've taken from me.." - Hamumu after powering up twice. Hamumu launches a punch exceeding the speed of light, shifting everything in the fist's path to burning plasma, and eventually nothingness. Though Seth catches the punch with ease. Seth then fires a beam of darkness and light that deconstructs everything to the neutrons and protons. Hamumu survives, though is damaged slightly. Hamumu had survived due to the Notch Apple he had eaten before he had arrived (And the knowledge is common that Notch Apples give Absorption, Resistance, and Regeneration to the consumer). "I must say, Hamelian Hamuskinion, I am impressed by your development as the main character. But know this, you will never defeat me so long as I wield my..." - Seth Robinson, preparing his 3rd strongest attack. Hamumu interrupts Seth's monologue with a technique that could only be achieved in his Absolute Evisceration Form II (2): Precambrian Resurrection: Super Catastrophic Diddy Kong Destruction. Seth stops his attack by transporting him to a different dimension. "And though you've certainly gained many prestigious powers only the gods could handle.. I'll have you know I am above many, many gods." - Seth Robinson, about to unleash his strength. "PREPARE FOR MY ANGUISH! HAMIJIKUNI HAMINOKAJIKI!!!", said Seth, as he summoned multiple galaxy level black holes in order to force kids to exercise while they play Fortnite. Hamumu is forced to go into his final form, Absolute Evisceration Form III: Ultimate Requisite Jurisdiction. "Mmhmmhmmhmm.. MHMMHMMHM... AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WHATEVER GODS YOU ARE BELOW, I AM ABOVE THEM! AND IF YOU ARE BELOW NO GODS, THEN I AM ABOVE YOU! MY POWER CAN ONLY BE ACHIEVED THROUGH MEETING THE CREATOR OF TACK TOWN UNIVERSE, AND THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I'VE DONE!!!" - Hamumu after achieving Absolute Evisceration Form III: Ultimate Requisite Jurisdiction. "Gah! What power!", said Seth in shock. Hamumu had absorbed the black holes, condensed them into planck length, and fired them back at Seth. Seth takes serious damage and must retreat to Hiroshima. "What?! I can't transport back?", said Seth, in desperation. "That's right.", replied Hamumu, "I've disabled your transportation powers. Just like that, you're a mere dog to me" "B-but how?!", cried Seth in confusion. Though, all Hamumu replied was, "golden experience requiem is stronger than any persona" "THIS CLASH WILL END IT ALL!" - Hamumu Seth commences his "Sell Style: Sell Growtopia" attack while Hamumu prepares his "fucking death" attack. Both attacks meet. All of matter becomes white in an instant. Both Seth and Hamumu are blinded by their own collision of attacks. What happened next is unknown to mortals, though all we may know, is that it was epic. __NOEDITSECTION__